Yoru no mahō
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: AU Amu asiste al show del gran ilucionista Ikuto Tsukiyomi pero ¿que es lo que oculta debajo de esa máscara? Basado en el manga El sacrficio del Angel AxI
1. La entrada

**Diclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola mortales! Aqui Ayana volviendo del mundo de los unversitarios! (? con una nueva historia, como lo leyereon en el summary, la trama esta basada en un one-shot de el manga El sacrificio del Angel de Nana Shiiba, (se los recomiendo ;D) Sin más

¡Here we go!

**Yoru no mahō**

Capitulo I: La entrada.

Toda mi vida he tenido mala suerte. Cuando jugamos al culo sucio, siempre me toca el comodín. Que puedo decir, algunos nacen con estrella y otros, entiéndase por mi persona, nacen estrellados y esa noche, la noche que lo vi por primera vez, mi mala suerte jugó la peor de las pasadas.

Busque en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, en la de mis jeans pero no estaba ¡La maldita entrada no estaba!

Tranquila, pensé mientras revisaba de nuevo, debe estar por aquí...

- ¿Pudiste encontrarla, Amu? - me pregunto una chica de larga cabellera rubia y ojos violáceos que me miraban impacientes.

- No, Utau -le conteste con pesadez.

- Amu-chi ¿no la habrás olvidado en casa? -pregunto otra chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas y facciones aniñadas

- Estoy segura Yaya, ¡juro que tenia la entrada en la palma de mi mano!

- Mejor sigamos buscándola antes de que...

Yaya no pudo terminar la frase debido a los gritos y vítores de emoción provenientes del estadio. ¡Demonios, el espectáculo ya va a comenzar!

-¿Que vamos a hacer, chicas?... ¿Chicas?

Voltee a buscar a mis amigas y las encontré cerca de la puerta de entrada a punto de ingresar al inmenso lugar

-¡Oigan!

-L-lo sentimos Amu-chi es que...

-¡Se trata del Show del Gran Ikuto! Es el show del año, así que...

-¡Adiós!- gritaron las dos al unísono mientras ingresaban junto a las demás personas afuera.

Esas si son amigas... Aunque no las culpo, todo el mundo esta emocionado por el Show del Gran Ilusionista Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Desde que vi uno de sus shows por la televisión quede encantada por sus trucos, era poco si la magia fuera real y sobretodo quede intrigada por el hecho que siempre usa una mascara que cubre casi todo su rostro, es tan misterioso...

Los gritos fueron en aumento, dando a entender que el show estaba a punto de comenzar. Camine al final de la cuadra, donde terminaba el estadio y me desplome contra la pared, quedando sentada en la fría acera.

¿Que voy a hacer? Tenía tantas ganas de ir...

Gire a los lados para ver si alguna persona compartía mi desdicha. Cerca de allí note una luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana ¡La entrada al escenario!

Bien, aunque haya perdido la entrada quiere decir que ese asiento aun debe estar vacío, lo único que tengo que hacer es entrar ¿no?

Me escabullí hasta la ventanilla, metí la cabeza y el tórax sin problemas. Gracias a Dios Utau me obligo a hacer esa dieta con ella.

-Un poco más...

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?

Quede paralizada, con una pierna colgando y el resto del cuerpo en la ventana. Voltee para ver quien era, se trataba de ¡¿el mismísimo Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Tanta fue mi sorpresa que me solté del marco y caí sobre el muchacho, cayendo ambos al suelo. Maldita gravedad.

-Lo sien-

Quede anonadada, la mascara cayo al suelo, mostrando su rostro. Oh por Dios, esos son los ojos mas hermosos que vi en mi vida, de un intenso color zafiro que hipnotizarían a cualquiera...

-Oye... ¡Pesas mucho!

¿Eh?

-Quítate - sin más, me empujo a un lado del piso mientras se levantaba y sacudía su smoking - Hummm así que tienes el coraje de entrar en mi camerino y además te atreviste a ver mi cara ¡Llamare a seguridad para que se encargue de ti!

Fue a una mesita donde había un teléfono. Inmediatamente salte sobre él, pero como aun seguía en el piso solo pude sujetar sus piernas.

-¡¿Pero q-?

-L-lo siento yo...si tengo una entrada pero la perdí.

-¿Y a mi que?

-Es que realmente quería ver tu show- los forcejeas cesaron, bien debo aprovechar antes d e que llame a sus gorilas - adoro tus shows, cuando estas en el escenario es como si las cartas cobraran vida, como si... no hubiera trucos, solo verdadera magia ¡y haría cualquier cosa por ver tu espectáculo!

Me quedo viendo por un instante, después movió los labios para decir algo pero la puerta de entrada lo interrumpió. Un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello negro azulado entro.

-Ikuto, cinco minutos para el show... ¿Quien eres tu? Te has colado ¿verdad? -tomándome por el brazo- ven aquí.

-Espera Yoru -sujeto al joven y me lanzo una mirada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal- Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa ¿verdad? -Yo asentí temerosa- Bien, Yoru déjame presentarte a mi nueva asistente personal -concluyo esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Joder, creo que me he metido en algo raro...

* * *

><p>Aqui el primer capi de esta mini serie de drabbles :3<p>

¿les gusto? dejen un review si quieren que suba la conti

Ja nee!

_**..::Ayana Satoh::..**_


	2. Detras del escenario

**Diclaimer:** los persoanjes de Shugo Chara no me pretenecen, son de Peach-Pit

Hola minna-san! Aqui Ayana reportandose para la accion (? ok no e.e aqui les traigo el nuevo capi de Yoru no maho, espero que les guste ^^

**H**ere we go!

**Capitulo II:** Detras del escenario

-¡Amu! ¡Tráeme un te de manzanilla! ¡Ah, y tráeme el horario de las funciones!- me grito el ojiazul desde un sofá.

-Si si ya voy.

Me posicione a un costado del sofá, con bandeja y papeles en mano.

- Aquí tienes- le entregue el te en saquito ya listo y los dichosos papeles.

-Hummm... -fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar casi de un solo sorbo -Amu - me llamo con calma. OH-OH eso no es bueno- ¡Está Horrible!- arrojo los papeles a mi rostro y dejo la taza a un lado. Este tipo...

-¡¿Por que? ¡El te en saco es mas rápido y te lo tomaste todo!

- ¡Esta casi frío y aguado! Además de que le falta amor, la próxima vez debes servirlo a punto y decir "por favor Ikuto-sama tómese mi te" -termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas.

Al final termine preparando otro te para Odioso-sama antes de que se preparara para su próximo espectáculo.

Ya habiendo comenzado la función y los espectadores ubicados en sus lugares, me quede en una esquina del escenario con toalla en mis manos, cortesía de Yoru, aunque aun no se para que.

Las luces se apagaron y todos los reflectores apuntaron al centro del escenario.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos!- apareció en lo alto de una escalera en el centro del escenario- ¡Muchas gracias por su presencia, me hacen muy feliz! ¡Y como agradecimiento los llevare a un viaje más allá de su imaginación!

Con un rápido movimiento de su capa salieron cartas disparadas por todos lados pero cuando llegaron a la audiencia se transformaron en hermosas palomas. Esta de más decir que la gente estalló en aplausos.

Yo me quede sin habla. Me daba mucha rabia, que cuando Ikuto esta en escena es capaz de cautivar todas las miradas mientras que tras bambalinas es una persona completamente diferente.

-Buen trabajo Ikuto -dijo Yoru cuando el ojiazul bajo del escenario, finalizado su acto.

-Gracias -dijo quitando pequeñas gotas de sudor de su rostro.

Ahora entiendo porque su amigo me dio la toalla.

-Aquí tienes -se la entregue.

Me miro a mí, luego a la toalla. Segundos después una sonrisa diabólica surco su rostro, eso me dio un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

-¿Y porque no mejor... -paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me atrajo a su cuerpo- ... Me secas tu con eso?

El calor subió rápidamente a mi rostro debía a la cercanía, o mejor dicho a la escasees de esta. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

-Pfff...- llevo su mano a su cara, tapando su boca y yo levante una ceja aun más confundida- es una broma, no pongas esa cara tan seria hahahaha.

Me soltó y se dirigió a su camerino riendo a carcajadas. Atine a arrojarle la toalla a la cabeza antes de que entrara.

Tome dos de las tantas botellas de agua que tenían los chicos de staff y la puse en mis mejillas para bajar el calor.

Si, esa era una de sus típicas bromas de las cuales solo yo era su victima. Ikuto podía ser uno de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo entero, pero lo que pocos sabían era que el podía ser un narcisista, infantil, molesto sin sentido de culpa y con complejo de Dios. En otras palabras, un verdadero niñato. Pero lo que me desconcierta aun mas es que hay veces que es... lindo.

Cuando no puedo cargar con las cosas pesadas siempre esta ahí para ayudarme sin decir nada, Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba pendiente que yo no me sobre esforsara más de la cuenta, y esos gestos me confundían. Un día era lindo y atento y otro día hace gala de sus dotes de demonio.

Pero lo que me molesto aun más es el hecho que ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

_¿Quien eres en realidad, Ikuto?_

* * *

><p>Si, lo se. Puede que este capi no les resulte interesante, pero era necesario escribirlo para que la historia tenga sentido. En el proximo capi les prometo más drama, comedia y sobre todo ¡Amuto!<p>

Pero no se siguir escribiendo por que no se si les gusta o no la historia, dejen un comentarios asi que...

**¿Review?**


End file.
